Tarel and Kamie
by FrecklesLover
Summary: Kamie's mother, Tarel is being held hostage, she goes on a journey to save her mom from the evil dark wizard Zana. Please read and Review this exciting story!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"No I won't tell you anything! No matter what you do to me!" Screamed Tarel fighting with the steel ropes that kept her in the possession of Zana.

"Fine Tarel, but you will go to the dungeon forever!" cackled a monster of the dark wizard Zana.

The monster undid the knots that spun around Tarel's wrists and ankles, leading her to the dungeon of the castle to her defeat.

Chapter one:

The fate of Tarel

"I won't believe it Sanya!" Kamie shrieked.

"But it is true Kamie, please don't yell anymore. Settle down and have some soup! Please Kamie!" Sanya said calmingly to Kamie.

"My mom is not in the dungeon of Zana's castle!" a very incredulous Kamie said again and again.

"I am not going to stay quiet anymore Kamie," Shouted an infuriated Sanya. "Your mother, Tarel is now in the dungeon of Zana's castle whether you like it or not alright?"

"Oh Sanya," Sobbed Kamie, running to hug her doting housekeeper, "I am so sorry for being so mean to you and refusing to trust you! I knew you were right, but I didn't want to accept as true that my mom was actually in danger!"

"It's alright Kamie, I know exactly how you feel!" Said a sympathetic Sanya.

"I would like some soup! Thanks so much Sanya" smiled Kamie.

The two girls rushed to the kitchen and had their soup and told affectionate and memorable stories of the now lost, Tarel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Kamie's journey

Sanya sat sewing a cushion, but she could feel the presence of another person in the room. She spun around, to see Kamie there sweating and acting very panicky.

"I just wanted to say," started out Kamie, "that I will miss you very much when I go!"

"What are you talking about Kamie? You aren't going anywhere" said Sanya.

"You are mistaken about that Sanya! I am going somewhere! I am going to rescue my mom! She is braver then everyone on this planet put together! If she can be brave, then so can I!" Kamie said.

"Oh Kamie" said Sanya

"I don't care what you say Sanya, I am going anyway, I must find my mother and bring her back here again" Yelled Kamie.

"Of course I cannot stop you from going on this journey Kamie, but I do not approve of it! But I will help you any way that a housekeeper can!" sobbed Sanya. 

So Sanya helped Kamie pack for her journey and soon she was on her way to Zana's castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Setting off and finding friends

As Kamie walked down the road leading to Zana's castle she felt lonely and without hope because of this aloneness. She kept walking and soon came to a cottage. The cottage must of had been the size of her own room in her castle. With white shutters and flowerbeds with marigolds and daffodils. The house was quaint but looked as lonely as she was. She decided to stop by and ask for a place to stay that night since it was nearing darkness.

"Hello, is anyone home?" Kamie said as she knocked on the wooden door of the cottage.

"Who is it?" said a voice from the other side of the door.

"Oh hello, it is Kamie and I was wondering if I could stay her tonight maybe?" Said Kamie reluctantly.

"Of course you can." said the voice again! And the door opened and what she saw was so surprising that she fainted right in front of the person and hit her head on the door and went unconscious instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"Oh, wake up! Please, please wake up!" a voice frantically called to the unconscious Kamie.

"Uhhh, uhh, whhh where am I?" a barely unconscious Kamie said.

Then she opened her eyes half way.

"Mother!" Screamed Kamie, jumping up and hugging her long lost mother.

"How did you escape?" Asked Kamie

"Daughter, I was never tortured! But I sent my maid to act as myself so that I could be safe. They have never seen me before! I know what you are thinking, that I am so cruel to send my faithful maid to the dungeons, but she was the one who offered to go. She knew I held the key to the world of Ferna's." explained Tarel to her daughter.

"What is the world of the Ferna's?" questioned Kamie.

"Ferna is an ancient group of people. They are our ancestors on my side of the family. They are the only people who know the secret to get rid of evil all the way. That is why Zana wanted me so bad! She knew that if she was the one who held that secret only then she and her evil empire could reign for all eternity." Said Tarel.


End file.
